Mistakes and ruined chances
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: Fai and Kurogane wake up terribly hung over in a hotel room in Las Vegas. For Fai most of the night before is a blur. Surely they did not do what he thinks they did.
1. Waking up in Vegas

**Warnings: **Cursing, angst, changing point of views and some suggested sexual themes.

**Disclaimer: **I am not CLAMP and thus Tsubasa is not mine.

As the first rays of sun tickled his face, Fai woke up. He groaned pathetically and sifted slightly on the soft hotel bed. Whoever had invented the term 'fire alarm hangover' seriously knew what they were talking about.

Covering his sore eyes from the evil light with his left hand, Fai felt something cold and metallic touch his nose. Trying to make his eyes focus on his hand –or on one finger to be exact- he saw the ring of a key chain on his left ring finger. Panic filled Fai's mind as he gathered his thoughts. Surely he had not done what he now feared he had.

What Fai knew was that he was in Las Vegas and he had obviously been drinking. A lot.

All the events from last night were really blurry and his head was throbbing painfully thus it was quite a feat trying to remember what exactly had happened. Maybe that was the best. For now.

But suddenly there was satisfyingly weak moan of agony from under the blankets. A head with a mop of black hair appeared to face Fai with a pair of sleepy crimson eyes. For a millisecond those eyes held surprise and disbelief until the malicious sun decided to start its torture again.

---

Groggy and hung over Kurogane sat up and wiped his face with one hand. The bedsprings gave disagreeing creaks at the movement. He had a killer headache and he'd rather not think what had died in his mouth.

Remembering the other man sharing his bed, the dark haired man reached out and grabbed Fai's left hand. His eyes widened when he saw the ring on the pale finger. The silence of the room was broken by a sharp intake of breath from the blond man. Kurogane looked up at his long time best friend.

Fai was staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. The creaking had apparently worked great as a reminder of last night. For Kurogane was pretty sure that there had been a lot of it. That much he did recall. Then Fai's face turned as pale as the sheets around them.

Once again Kurogane turned to stare at him. He was looking straight into Fai's sapphire eyes.

"What happened last night?" Apparently the lithe man had not intended to voice that question. At least if the startled look was anything to go by. Kurogane took a deep breath. And then sighed. "And why is there a ring on my finger?" Fai pulled his hand away from the Kurogane's grip.

Kurogane scratched the back of his neck and looked down at his own lap. By now they had both deducted that they were naked. Their clothes lay on the floor in heaps as if they had been shed in a hurry. Right next to him Fai shuddered. Though Kurogane was hundred percent sure it was not from cold.

Even while Kurogane had been drinking almost as much as Fai, he was not nearly as hung over as the smaller man. His tolerance was better and being a few years younger really came in handy when drinking with the insatiable alcoholic that was his best friend. Now he thanked heavens that he could at least to some extent remember what they had done the night before.

"We got married, Fai." He had not meant for it to sound so harsh, especially when he could see the distraught panic on the blond's face. Naturally Kurogane knew Fai had always been a commitment phobic and now he had gone and gotten married to his best friend while in Las Vegas. But Kurogane also refused to admit that the despair on his friend's face made him feel like something cold had been dropped into his stomach.

Fai almost jumped out of the bed, fell very unceremoniously on his butt on the floor, as his legs weren't strong enough to support his weight, and scrambled to the other side of the room. He soon disappeared behind the bathroom door leaving Kurogane alone with his thoughts. After a while he could hear the shower running.

---

In the shower cubicle Fai was scrubbing like crazy. His pale skin was steadily turning redder and redder. At the moment, he did not give a shit about that. All that mattered was that he had to wash all remnants of last night off his skin. Every touch, every lick. Every kiss. They all had to go.

Whenever the springs on the bed had creaked, Fai had recalled every little thing they had done. Not quite as clearly as he would, had he not been drinking his ass off before that, but vividly enough.

He could remember the two of them stumbling out of the bar and down the street, but even that was pretty hazy. Soon, though, they had come to a chapel and –groaning at the memory- it was Fai who had suggested they go in. Then there was a fuzzy gap in his memory. The next time his head had been clear enough was when they had gotten back to the hotel. Or motel. Or whatever.

Under the gentle spray of water Fai could feel his cheeks heating up.

When they had arrived back at their lodgings, they had first taken one look at the huge bed and then shared one –almost shy- glance with each other. After that his only memories were of hot mouths, hands roaming everywhere and delicious skin on skin contact. He had even forgotten to meow.

Now, in the light of day, he felt mortified. Why couldn't ground just swallow up people on command? Dropping the washcloth Fai quietly slid down the shower stall with his back against the tiled wall. He had ruined everything.

It did not take long for sobs to start shaking his lithe body. His face was hidden by his hands and the water was steadily pelting against him. Tears fell from his eyes but they were soon carried away by the drops that fell from his drenched hair. Fai hadn't felt this miserable in a while.

Then, just as soon as the tears had started, they died away. Fai swallowed once and raised his head. Kurogane was apparently not as hung over as he was. So there was a possibility that Kurogane had known exactly what they were doing. At that thought anger took over.

Fai clenched his fists and stomped angrily out of the bathroom.

---

Kurogane was startled from his thoughts when the blond banged the poor door open like there was no tomorrow.

By the lack of the ever present fake smile on Fai's face Kurogane could tell that his friend was pissed. "Did you know what we were doing?!" Fai hissed while the long fingered hands were clenched even tighter.

Staring indifferently at the angry man standing about five feet away from the bed, Kurogane said, "Idiot, at least one of us had to be the responsible one." That, he knew, was not the answer Fai wanted to hear. But unlike Fai, Kurogane didn't lie.

If possible the shaking of those pale shoulders got even worse. "How could you?! Did you somehow forget that I was drunk?!" In three steps Fai had reached the bed and slapped Kurogane hard on the left cheek. In that short moment when their eyes met, the black haired man could see the tears in those enchanting eyes of his best friend.

Turning his head back to face Fai Kurogane was almost tempted to rub the sore spot with his hand. Almost being the key word. He frowned and glared at his blond companion. "Hey, I was drunk too, remember. Just not as shit faced as some no good blonds I happen to know." The eyes now held a sharp edge. "And I hope you remember what you said. And did." Kurogane's lips quirked into an evil grin. Fai shuddered again.

Admittedly Kurogane did not know much about feelings preferring to stay by himself. Maybe that is why he was always so interested in watching Fai's expressions change. Of course they did that only seldom considering that Fai was also the biggest liar Kurogane knew. Those blasted fake smiles were eternally plastered on that pale face.

Now though the smile had cracked leaving Fai's face helplessly open for Kurogane to read.

Fear swam in those blue depths. There was also embarrassment and maybe a spark of recall. Kurogane could even detect some guilt from Fai. On top of all that there was determination and… Was that loneliness?

"Well, I lied. About everything."

Fai's lips quivered pathetically and Kurogane was sure his friend would start crying. Then he seemed to realize something shooting a quick, and not a little shocked, look around the room. Apparently he seemed to become aware of his very much unclothed state.

Quick as a lightning one long pale arm shot out towards the closest piece of clothing. Flustered, Fai pulled the shirt over his head. At the sight of him Kurogane blushed.

What was the likelihood that Fai would just happen to grab Kurogane's black t-shirt? Now the blond walked around their room with the far too big garment reaching mid thigh. Kurogane groaned. Wearing his clothes Fai looked so sexy and beautiful. The reality of situation finally set in.

Following Fai's quest at trying to find all of his clothes Kurogane noticed that Fai was also trying to locate his wallet. "You gambled and lost your money. And some of mine, too." At that Fai gave a frustrated scream and threw the empty piece of leather to the other side of the room.

"Hey, idiot! You know that we can just file for a divorce and pretend that none of this ever happened." Fai froze where he was standing. Then he dropped his head hiding his eyes behind his long cream coloured bangs. "Yes, Kurogane, I know. And that is what I want."

Maybe it was Kurogane's imagination, but one lone tear ran down Fai's soft cheek. Then the man sniffled once and gave a firm nod. "That is what I want with all my heart."

And Kurogane knew there was nothing he could do to change that.

**I am planning on another chapter about what happened the night before. If you think I should write it, do leave a review. Yes, this is blackmailing. ;)**


	2. I kissed a Boy

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! *bows apologetically* Not long after I had posted the first chapter I started in a university of applied sciences and thus I have been really busy with school. Gomen ne! Anyway, enjoy this second part of the story.**

**Warnings: **drinking, implied sexual themes between two men and some angst maybe.

**Disclaimer: **I am no CLAMP. Remember that, folks.

Fai had been drinking.

He had been drinking for an hour or so. He was feeling happy and carefree. And only slightly tipsy. Whoop de doo!

He had also been gambling. What a joy that was! Now he only had so much money, but that could still get him really drunk really quick.

He was in Las Vegas with his best friend, Kurogane, and he was going the get drunk! Ah, the joys of life. Fai giggled as he almost fell off the barstool he was sitting on. As he scrambled up, he waved the bartender to his end of the counter and ordered another whisky.

All this heavy drinking was because of Kurogane.

Or maybe it wasn't.

Was that a bird flying around his head? Fai tried to grab the little blue birdie and stop its circling. He was getting a headache.

Since when did he have two right hands?

Fai wriggled his fingers. Yup, both of those were his. But why were there other two also attached to his left? He tried the wriggling again.

Odd.

Fai did not remember having twenty fingers. He meowed at the thought of what he could do with twenty little piggies. Then he ordered another whisky.

Or wait? Was that his fourth?

The shrug he gave at this thought made him almost fall off again, but something warm, solid and muscular stopped his descent. Blinking away the blurriness in his eyes, Fai stared up at something darkish that was…growling? When his vision cleared, Fai was able to recognize his best of all best friends.

"Meow! Why are there two Kuropuus? And what are they doing here?" Fai smiled and giggled. For some reason the Kuroganes were upside down. No, wait! It was Fai himself. Funny!

There was that growling sound again as Kurogane sat him down on the stool. "You. Stupid. Idiot! I have been looking all over for you! What the hell did you think, disappearing for hours?!" Kurogane shook Fai's shoulders. A motion that really did not help any as the headache of the blond just worsened.

Apparently he had been drinking longer than an hour.

"But, meow, Kurochi, it was only a few drinks!" The blond tried to swat off Kurogane's large hands from his shoulders. The red eyes of the dark haired man looked skeptical.

"Stupid moron, there are almost fifty whisky glasses in front of you." Giving a short huff off disdain Kurogane ordered a beer for himself. "Now, I'm not leaving you on your own again, idiot." Fai snorted and laid his head on Kurogane's shoulder. "I love it when you take care of me, Kuropyon."

The reddening of the taller man's cheeks could have been called a blush if one had a death wish.

--

A few hours later two drunken young men walked down the street that still had a lot of people going about although it was already late in the night. The shorter of the two had his arms wrapped around his tall companion and was squealing happily.

"Kuropiko, where are we off to?!" The darker man growled angrily and tried to push the blond away from him. "We aren't going anywhere! Get your hands off of me!" Stomping away he left the blond man staring after him. But when the willowy stumbled once, quick as a lightning the taller man was there to catch him. "Fai, you idiot, you should not drink so much."

The blond man in his arms meowed joyfully. "Awww! Does Kuro-doggy like Fai-kitty?" As he blinked slowly, drunkenly, the vision of his long lashes and soulful sapphire eyes made the taller man shiver slightly. Their lips were almost touching and neither was speaking, too caught in the moment.

Just when their lips were about to meet, Fai placed his index finger on Kurogane's lips. "Kuromon did not answer me, yet. Does Kurokuro really love me, or is he just playing around?" In a moment of sudden clarity, Fai's blue eyes stared straight into Kurogane's red orbs. "Because I love Kurotan so much and it would hurt Fai-san very much if Kurogane were only teasing…" Time came to a halt and by now no one was around as they stood in the middle of the street. Full moon shed light on them as they studied the mysteries in each other's eyes.

"You idiot, I would never abandon you." Kurogane fumbled around in his jacket pocket and then showed Fai a metallic key ring that shone in the light of the moon. Kneeling down, Kurogane took Fai's hand into his.

The look in the taller man's eyes said everything. Offering his left hand, Fai let Kurogane put the ring on his ring finger. Flinging his lanky arms around Kurogane's neck, Fai gave his friend -no, his fiancé- a kiss. Laughing happily Fai hung on his love's shoulders until he spotted something. He giggled, reminding Kurogane of his very drunk state.

"Come, Kuropuu!" Dragging the taller man with him, Fai sprinted to a small building with pink and white decorations everywhere. Despite the late hour the place was still open. Kissing the darker man again, Fai led them inside the wedding chapel.

Meow!

He loved Vegas so much!

--

When they made it back to their hotel, it took a while for Kurogane to find the key to their room. Fai had already lost his spare.

As Kurogane opened the evil door that had dared come between them and their honeymoon the two looked at the bed sitting there. It was big and had enough room for too, but now that they were in this situation it all looked so new. Fai gave Kurogane a quick, shy glance and their eyes met.

Kurogane grabbed Fai and carried him bridal style over the threshold. Grinning like a cat that had gotten the canary and then the cream for dessert, Fai pulled Kurogane's shirt off. The view of all that skin to touch and kiss almost sent Fai over the edge. He kissed his husband again and laid down on the bed.

Kurogane was hastily unbuttoning Fai's shirt. Since when did shirts have this many buttons anyway? Did their makers never think how difficult they were to take off? With a deep growl Kurogane ripped the remaining buttons off and laughed as Fai's eyes turned even more lustful. He dipped his head to nuzzle Fai's neck and cheek. Oh, how could a person smell this good. Kurogane was head over heels in love with his blond friend. And now they were married.

Finally, after all those years of yearning and fearing that Fai would choose someone else. Someone better than him. Someone more polite and open.

Finally Fai was his. Kurogane kissed his beautiful husband again. Now the other man was his to love and cherish.

And Kurogane knew he would do anything to keep it that way.

**I still have one chapter planned, but that one might take time since it's me writing. ^^ Please, comment. :) **


End file.
